Exercise Break
by Indigo44
Summary: While in the middle of gym class Theodore and Eleanor look for somewhere to be alone.


Disclaimer: This is my first story in quite some time. This is also the first story I have ever posted that is M-rated, I believe. This is also the very, very first story I have ever written that is a sexual story. So please, be gentle.

For the sake of the story the chipmunks are humans or least humanoid with no fur, no tails, and the same size as typical teenagers.

* * *

My arms sluggishly swing by my sides as my feet try to move briskly across the dirt track around the football field. The giant gym class is all running at the same time but I can still tell that I'm close to last. If this was considered a race, anyway. People keep flying by me and I can feel their eyes on the back of my head just before they pass me, and they all think the same thing.

 _"_ _Jeez, can't the fat ass run?"_

I try to pick up my pace, try to push past the wall that my lungs can't seem to inflate beyond. My body hurts. I know I'll be sore in the morning, and me trying so hard to move faster is just going to make it worse and embarrass myself further.

Suddenly, I feel something on my backside. Two fingers pinch my right butt cheek and I let out a small, sharp exhale in surprise. Then Eleanor is by my side, her face alight with a smile that I can't help but return. Sweat is glistening on her forehead and her hair is damp but this only accentuates how beautiful she is. There's something sexy about seeing her sweat like this.

"Hey handsome." She says to be between puffs. She's keeping pace with me even though she doesn't need to. She's much faster than me and both of us know it.

"Hey." I say weakly. My voice comes out like a disgusting gurgle and I blush.

"Long run today, huh?" She asks. I nod in return as we both begin to make the turn around one of the ends of the football field. "Makes you kinda wish that we could just stop and…take a break, huh?" That's for sure. But I don't fully understand what she means until I look at her again and see that she's blushing too and biting her lip in that suggestive way she knows I like.

"I…would love that, but…" I trail off, feeling my pace slow out of disappointment. There's nothing more that I would like to do than….

But then Eleanor runs faster and sets herself right in front of me, only a couple feet away. I get a perfect view of her butt in her white gym shorts. Damn it, she knows I love looking at her round, perfect rump. She looks over her shoulder at me and winks. At least, I think it's a wink, since I can only see one of her eyes from here.

Without any prior indication she suddenly darts away to the left, off the dirt track and behind the snack shack that's used for football games. I blink, force myself not to hesitate any further, and shoot off the track after her. I turn the corner so I'm on the opposite side of the shack from the field and immediately feel Eleanor's lips against mine. My god she tastes good. Her sour apple lip balm is fading away after the run but I can still taste it comingling with her natural flavor. Her warm skin against mine is embarrassing because it's clear I'm sweating more than her but she doesn't seem to care.

Perhaps against my better judgement, I break away from her and peek one eye around the corner of the shack to see if anyone has noticed that we had gone. But all of the runners seem to be so focused on maintaining their running without collapsing that they couldn't care less, and the gym instructors are on the other side of the track.

Perfect.

I pull back and wrap my arms back around Eleanor's body. Her arms wrap around my neck and are tongues dance in each other's mouths as we enjoy this blissful break from damned exercise. But as if she's read my thoughts she says something.

"I think I know of a different kind of exercise you would like." She smiles at me and there's only a ghost of shyness left in her eyes. After being together for months and exploring each other's bodies tentatively all that time she has gotten braver and braver at doing more with me, for me, and letting me do things for her. That last part is my favorite.

"I…uh…" I find myself speaking shyly myself, though. She doesn't seem to hear me as she places her hands gently on my body and adjusts us so that I'm up against the wall of the shack. She's kneeling before I can stop her and her fingers are digging into the seam of my shorts. There's a quick jerking motion and a new breeze that blows across my exposed thighs. I sigh at the relieving feeling. "Ellie…" Her hands have pulled down my boxers and my five-inch erection bounces free of its restraint. "Eleanor…" She finally looks up at me. Her expression is so kind, so sweet. I trust her completely and I know that she won't make fun of me for what I need to say, because the truth is that I _am_ embarrassed. "I'm really sweaty…" Her smile grows even wider as her hand embraces me down there.

"You're perfect, Teddy." She says. Her hand starts to slide up and down my length and I feel my head fall back against the wall as I feel a surge of pleasure radiate up my body.

"Oh, Ellie…" I get out. Her grip becomes tighter and her motions become a bit faster, smoothly going up and down, up and down. "Oh, god." I feel her lips against my leg as she kisses my thigh. The kisses move without pattern against me; my inner thigh, upper thigh, inner thigh, outer thigh. Her other hands reaches around and grabs my butt and squeezes lightly. I groan lightly as I feel her loving touches. She is so good at doing this, so good at showing me that she _wants_ to make me feel good.

Suddenly I feel her beautiful tongue slide up my member and swirl around the top. My moan is loud but I don't care if we're heard. Her mouth wraps around my corona and her head starts to move down the shaft. My hand finds her head and my fingers run along her hair. I feel her moan around me and another jerk of pleasure erupts through me. I can feel precum already seeping out the tip. Oh god, I don't want this to end.

Her head starts to move more fervently as she tastes the pre on her tongue. She moans again and another spurt of it shoots out of me. I moan her name and both of her hands grab my backside.

"Ellie…oh my god." I hear myself groan. Then both of her hands are off of me and I can't help but feel a little disappointed. Her mouth moves off of me too and just her tongue lingers on the underside of my erection. Her tongue lays relaxed and flat against me and her head continues to move forward and back, bathing the underside with saliva. I moan more, relieved that she hasn't stopped.

But then she's speaking and I hear her sweet voice say, "I want to give you a bit more of a view." Her hands go down to her sides and pull down her own shorts, underwear and all. I see the perfect curvature of her butt and I feel my member getting even harder, if it's possible. I let out a small, whimpering moan as I see her staring up at me with her seductive look. She knows just what to do to get me excited. She knows that I absolutely _love_ her butt.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

Her eyes appear to glisten slightly as she looks up at me. "Oh, I love you too." Her mouth is wrapped back around me, her hands back on by butt, and she juts her own outward so I can get an optimal view when I look down. It's so much; so much good, beautiful, sexy stimulation that I'm on the plateau before an orgasm before I know it. Her eyes are closed as she continued to move her soft lips along my skin. Her hands pull apart my butt cheeks and one of her fingers find my entrance and traces circles around it. My moans are constant with my excited breaths. I'm so close but I don't want to finish. I want to stay here with her and never let time go.

But it's when I feel her other hand, the one that was not massaging by butthole, let go of me and reach down to her vulva, and I hear the wet sound of her sexual excitement that sends me overboard. I convulse in pleasure as I orgasm into her mouth and feel jets of cum fly into her throat. She moans in pleasure from feeling me go off. Her finger that has been massaging me back there enters me, down to the knuckle, and my teeth clench as I continue to shoot over and over into her. She continues to suck on me even as I feel the pleasure ebbing away. She knows I love it, the feel of her lips, the continued massage of her mouth sucking me as I come down from my orgasm. Her finger, so gently, slides further and further out of me. Once it's free it grabs ahold of one of my cheeks again and squeezes.

"Oh Ellie…oh man…" I sigh. I can hardly speak for the heavy breathing that has captured me. I hear her giggle and a smile plays on my lips too. Her mouth slides off of me again and our eyes meet.

"Did that feel good?" She asks.

"That felt way, way beyond the realm of good." I answer. She stands up and her shorts and underwear fall down around her ankles. Her arms are back around my neck and we kiss each other.

It's true I had to get used to the idea of kissing her after she gave me a blowjob, but now it hardly phases me. In moments like this…ok, really every moment I'm with her, I just want to embrace her and be as close as possible. If that means tasting a bit of myself on her lips I don't give a damn.

Her forehead rests against mine as I say, "Thank you."

She giggles again and shakes her head. "You're welcome. You don't have to say that. I _want_ to do it." Her head pulls back and I can see her green eyes again. Her smile has faulted slightly. "I guess we should head back before they notice we're gone."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist before lifting her off the ground. She shrieks, the smile returning to her. "What're you doing?!" She says. I put her back up against the wall like mine was and I kneel down, grabbing her underwear and shorts, and pull them off around her ankles. I toss them aside a couple feet away so she's completely naked beneath her waist. She doesn't try to hide herself. She doesn't even look shy. She smiles excitedly at me as I take one of her legs in my hand and lift it up to expose her wet lips to me. I kiss her again and she sighs into me. My fingers trace along the underside of the leg that I have lifted and she wraps it as best she can around my shoulder to hold it in place. My fingertips rub softly, but thoroughly along her vulva. Her sigh becomes a deep moan and my fingers push harder against her. I find her entrance easily and push two of my fingers inside. Her legs tighten as she feels me inside her. Her eyes find mine and there is a distinct hunger and desire in them. I smile back and push deeper inside of her, looking for the special spot that she loves me to touch.

Months of practice have proven to be invaluable as I can now easily find the right spot inside her. She moans loudly in my ear as I start rubbing against the rough patch that is her g-spot. My fingers increase in speed, gradually but quickly. Her arms become tight around me as her pleasure increases. She is particularly easy to please, I have learned. Her orgasms are quick to achieve. But maybe that's just because I know where to touch.

As if on cue a spray of her orgasm comes out between her lips and coats my hands. Her tights walls squeeze around my fingers as I feel her orgasm. Her moans a soft and sensual in my ear and I feel her shaking a bit against me. I smile against her cheek and eventually I feel her body relax.

"Mmm…" She moans. "Teddy…" My fingers are still moving inside of her, the rough patch of her g-spot still so ready to be pleasured. My pace is back to what it was before and her hips are pushing against me in delight. She's biting her lips, pleased and surprised that I'm still fingering her. She moans my name over and over and I feel her walls tensing and relaxing around my fingers. My other hand wraps around her body and squeezes one of her perfect butt cheeks. She squeals in delight as my grip tightens. I move my lips to her ear.

"I love hearing you orgasm, babe." I whisper. She goes off again, harder this time, fueled by my words and she is squeezing so tight around my fingers that I couldn't move them even if I wanted to. My lower arm is drenched in her juices and I love it. My pride is inflating as I look down at it and see the expression of utter joy on her face.

I can't help myself. She is so beautiful and I love seeing her like this. My fingers are dancing inside of her again and her eyes fly open.

"Teddy, you don't have to…" Her voice trails off as her eyes half close again. She's in such pleasure it's hard to keep a thought straight. My lips are back on her ear and I suck on her earlobe. "Oh, forget it." She says, half laughing. I chuckle too, and then let out a small yip as I feel one of her hands grab onto my butt again. "I love you, Teddy." My lips are back on hers, my fingers are rubbing frantically against her g-spot, and her hand is grabbing onto me like her life depended on it.

I'm not sure if it's once more or several times, but eventually she goes off again and it seems to last for several minutes. Jets of her amazing, clear juice sprays out of her intermittently as her vagina squeezes me over and over. Her legs are covered; my hand, fingers, and most of my forearm are covered. And when I look down and see a puddle on the concrete I am relieved that I had the foresight to move her shorts and underwear a few feet away so that they wouldn't get wet.

I don't notice when my hand has stopped moving but at some point we are wrapped around each other, both of us kissing the other, both of our nether regions naked and damp. I inhale deeply as my nose buries into her hair after we break out kiss. I am hit again, as I have time and time again across the months that we have been together, just how lucky I am to be with her. And how lucky I am that she feels the same about me.


End file.
